Computer users running contemporary operating systems are able to download software updates, such as device drivers for hardware devices and updated software components, from the Internet. For example, when a user installs a new hardware device on the computer, the driver on the local machine can be updated to a more recent version if that device has an updated driver available on a website. Similarly, if an operating system or application has an updated set of one or more software components available for it, that set can be downloaded to update the operating system or application.
However, while such Internet-based updating of drivers and other software components makes it far easier for a user to obtain updates, this model depends on users being connected to the Internet (online) at the time of detection. While it is sometimes possible to prompt an offline user to make a connection in order to look for a possible update, or to automatically initiate a connection on behalf of the user, such an act is an interruption to the user. Moreover, the connection may be wasted, such as when the connection is made but no updated device driver or software component is found online. As can be appreciated, unnecessarily interrupting a user, whether by prompting the user with an option to make an Internet connection, or by forcing the connection, results in a frustrating user experience. The user experience becomes even worse when, after the connection is made, it is determined that no online update exists and thus the interruption was pointless. An unwanted or unnecessary connection also unnecessarily wastes server resources.
Moreover, even when an update may be available and wanted, it may not be possible to make a connection. For example, certain operating system components need to be installed prior to making some types of connections. For example, if device detection takes place before loading of these needed operating system components, (as it does during normal booting operations), the device will be detected but it will not be possible to make the connection, and any desired driver updates will need to be remembered by the user and manually downloaded when the user later connects.